


Good-night, sweet prince (And flights of angels sing thee to thy rest)

by Brevityis_not_thesoulofwit (Mazarin240), New_thangs



Category: Cambridge Latin Course, Shrek (Movies), SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: 50k (not yet but may end up being), Angst, But he pretends to be confident, Crack, Crack Fic, Crack Treated Seriously, Crack and Angst, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humour, I repeat, M/M, Modestus and his fangirls, Modestus is insecure, Modestus is stupid but Strythio loves him, Modestus thinks he's straight, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Modestus, Pining Strythio, Slow Burn, Strythio crying over modestus, and enjoy, just sit back, no seriously pls this is total crack, should be treated as such, what are these tags, you don't need to know any of these fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazarin240/pseuds/Brevityis_not_thesoulofwit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/New_thangs/pseuds/New_thangs
Summary: "Modestus would always be too bright for Strythio. Like a shining gem next to a dull pebbleOf course everyone would prefer the gem. Even the pebble itself loved the gem."XXThis is just a fic created by our class, upon translating 'Strythio', a chapter in Cambridge Latin Course.Pure crack. Some fluff. Overall craziness. You don't need to know any of the characters. Read at your own risk.Honestly this is all just a bit of fun. Just y9 nostalgia. Feel free to come @ us in the comments.Title from Hamlet for... reasons.
Relationships: Modestrythio, Modestus & Rufilla, Modestus/Strythio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Good-night, sweet prince (And flights of angels sing thee to thy rest)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [New_thangs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/New_thangs/gifts).



> Y'all please I don't know what this is don't associate this to the holy name of Mazarin. I have no idea whether we will continue this but it was all just honestly in good fun. I wrote none of this btw. Full credit goes to my class and new_thangs and anyone else who wrote this and has an fanfic account.

Strythio had several problems in his life. One was his never ending pile of homework, that only seemed to get bigger each day. Another was the bare minimum of 3, yes 3, instagram followers he had. And one of them was his own private account. And the biggest problem in his life... 'Hey Strythio, whatcha doing?' Strythio sighed. He looked over to see Modestus, his childhood friend since they were in the womb, looking cheerfully at him, his usual gaggle of followers not too far behind.Modestus slung an arm around Strythio's shoulder. Strythio's heart started beating frantically, as he willed himself to not lose his composure.Yes that's right. This was Strythio's biggest problem. He was in love with his best friend.

He wasn't quite sure when it had started. When had his feeling towards Modestus changed from purely platonic to something more?Maybe it was that day Strythio had been hit by a volleyball and Modestus had hurried him over to the nurses office, dragging him as far as his weak 13 year old arms could take. Maybe it was when they first entered middle school, when Modestus had started getting popular and Strythio realised that maybe Modestus and him couldn't be together forever. Or maybe some part in him had just been in love with Modestus from the first time they had met, from the first instant he had shown his blinding smile. Whenever it was, Strythio's love for Modestus had been inevitable. Modestus was like the Sun, bright and warm on the days you felt coldest, naturally attracting people towards him. If Modestus was the sun, Strythio (and all of Modestus' other followers) were just small insignificant sunflowers, seeking the soft gaze of the sun, turning towards him like he was the only thing in the world.

But also being easy to be destroyed by the sun's all too harsh burning spirit, getting sucked up by the passionate being that was Modestus

'Besides', thought Strythio, 'Modestus is straight'.

He would never see Strythio the way Strythio saw him

Strythio would always be the best friend, the one to cheer him on from the sidelines, the one to comfort him after heartbreaks. Strythio gazed after modestus longingly, words that he would never say at the tip of his tongue

Modestus would always be too bright for Strythio. Like a shining gem next to a dull pebble

Of course everyone would prefer the gem. Even the pebble itself loved the gem. *. *. * Modestus hummed as he walked down the road, heading to school. Subito he strythio conspexit.He ran over to Strythio, slinging his arm around his shoulder.Quintus, their other friend, as well has barbillus soon joined.Subito, a flustered girl hurried over to them.: Cheeks flaring, she mumbled 'C-could I talk t-to you for a bit? '

Strythio looked over to Modestus expectantly

Modestus braced himself for having to reject another girl and stepped forward. 'N-No! I meant Strythio' she said, looking away flustered. Modestus suddenly felt the air around him rushing against his ears, deafening him.

Why did he feel annoyed?

Was it because he wasn't used to Strythio being asked out? He gritted his teeth as Strythio stepped forward, following the girl Modestus peered around the corner, to see what that girl was talking about to his Strythio.

Wait, his Strythio? What was he even thinking? Strythio seemed flustered, the tip of his ears red. It was the first time Modestus had seen him like this.

  
XXX

  
Strythio leaned against the pillar, imagining his best friend by his side. His...best friend. Everytime he was around him he felt a spark flickering between them but Modestus would never notice him.Modestus was with Rufilla, looking into her eyes in the moonlight but nothing felt right. He was wrong. He stop just as he looked at Rufilla. She said what's wrong but all he heard was Strythio laughs echoing in his head. He could see his faint smile and knew it was love. future flashback lets go : Strythio waited alone in the sunlight as Modestus sat beside him his arms around him. Strythio picked the flowers tying them with the stems to make a beautiful flower garland which he placed on the head of Modestus. They laughed and as the sun set, they watched into the distance their fingers locked. Modestus kissed the forehead of Strythio and they sat there. Together. Forever.

Strythio woke up to Modestus in his apron that said kiss the cook. He put his arms around him and Modestus chuckled. 

'Im making your favourite-pancakes!' Modestus flipped the pancake onto the plate as Strythio rested his chin on Modestus shoulder. He drizzled the maple syrup across the stack and placed a few strawberries carefully on it. They ate together at the table and before Modestus knew it Strythio had worn his suit. Modestus tied Strythio tie, tucking his hair behind his ear and kissing him before sending him off to work with the architects in town.

Modestus drove Strythio in the car and kissed him before hurrying up the stairs to where all his colleagues were waiting. Creating new places had always been his dream and as an architect it had finally come true. He had been occupied for the last few months, designing his dream house for him and Modestus to live in. But first they needed to plan their wedding.Meanwhile Modestus at home was choosing floral arrangement. Roses or peonies. He just couldn't decide. So beautiful yet different. So he decided to use both of them in a personalised bouquet of his own. He had taken a keen interest in gardening recently. He had a hundred things to do for the wedding like choose rings write up the guest list and much much more. Ok back to Strythio. As he sketched the living room, he thought of Modestus and texted him. He chuckled as he opened Modestus with peonies and roses intertwined in his hair. How cute he looked! He put down his phone and for back to work on the house. After all that was how they were going to make their wedding happen in the first place. He sighed as he placed the sketches of furniture in the house.

Sunlight blossomed as the wind swept whimsically through the distance. Modestus smiled as Strythio stretched his arms ahead of him and smiled, his unkempt hair everywhere.

'in just a few hours we will be married.' Strythio smiled at this comment to which he replied, 'Well we better get going. It's bad luck to see me before the wedding.' Shortly after, a car came which escorted Strythio and Modestus to the venue where their wedding was taking place. They changed into their suits in their rooms until the time had finally come. Fairy lights were draped across the gazebo, with twisting vines cloaking the entire of it, tiny flowers perched on different parts. Petals of pink flowers were scattered across the ground,making a trail for the grooms. Modestus appeared at one side of the gazebo, waiting for his beloved to arrive. The priest stood there next to him, glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. A rose was in the pocket of his suit and he smiled as he basked in the light, the fairy lights sparkling incandescently behind him. A melodious song drifted through the air and Strythio appeared. Modestus smiled, small tears forming in his eyes. Strythio walked down the aisle to meet Modestus to hold his hands. The priests voice seemed to drown over the peacefulness encircling the two grooms. They placed the rings on the fingers of each other. Modestus gave Strythio a tinge with golden vines and Modestus wore a gold band engraved with mesmerising patterns. Modestus put his hand on Strythios neck and leaned in. their lips met and loud, tranquil music played through the open setting. They drew back and smiled, gazed at what seemed to be endlessly into each others eyes, as though they would drown in them. The guests threw petals into the air which landed on their heads and they laughed in joy.

XXX

A few hours after the wedding, the guests went to another room. The after-party. Champagne fountains seem to sparkle as it basked in the silvery disco-like lights. Modestus walked in, hands brushing through his air. Vilbia and Rufilla were on the side, weeping as he winked flirtatiously at them, looking crisp in his velvet green suit. Strythio was by his side in a midnight blue, matching his dreamy eyes. Suddenly, a green figure burst in, its shadow a grotesque monster against the wall. 

'WHAT ARE YE DOING IN MA SWAMMPPP!' The ogre revealed himself.

"SHREK ma boi!' Modestus embraced the ogre and introduced him to Strythio who handled the situation like a gentleman, nodding every once in a while as his partner droned on about his ex. It was not a pleasant situation for him but he handled it with the utmost grace. After acquainting himself with a few people, Strythio led Modestus onto the glimmering dance floor, where a slow song played. Modestus held Strythio around his waist while Strythio locked his arms around Modestus neck. The harmonies seemed to be lost in the deafening silence and they only saw each other. After the song had finished, a stream of confetti and glitter burst out of the ceiling.

'Thats going to be hard to get out of my hair,' Modestus pointed out while shaking his head. Strythio just laughed, lost in love with Modestus. The two danced till the early light, where they collapsed into the sofa in each others arms.

"I love you." Strythio looked into Modestus eyes.

"I love you Strythio." The two locked lips and everything seemed to be right in the world. Love conquered all.

Epilogue:

A green figure lurked around the corner.

"I'll get my Modestus back if it's the last thing I do." His cackles echoed into the night like a peaceful cacophony raging. He gritted his teeth and twisted his lips into a menacing smirk.

XXX

Once upon a time a lonely ogre lived in his swamp. He was his own against the world until one day he caught sight of a man for him. His bulbous head, his large eyes - who could possibly resist him? He wore armour and rode on a beautiful raven horse- the glorious Juan. And the prince was....Squidward. Shrek concealed himself, gasping breathlessly as he saw this wonderful beauty. He just had to have him. He just had to. So he concocted a devious plan but he had to do it in the depths of the night when Squidward the beloved was fast asleep in his chambers. He stole Juan who neighed in dire pain as Shrek sat on him but he rode onwards to the witches cave. Inside was a bubbling cauldron which oozed fuchsia slime. He knew it was a love potion and scooped it up into one of the glass vials when he heard a noise. He cloaked himself in a robe and fled out of the window but alas he was stuck?! He pushed until he wriggled free onto Juan and rode back to his swamp. Juan again was on the verge of death since he had never experienced this kind of load before. As the rays of early sunshine bloomed, Shrek was ready to sprinkle the potion onto Squidward. However, he tripped over a large boulder thanks to some random talking donkey and clouds of pink dust misted his view. And when they cleared, he saw a majestic soldier clothed in armour. 

'are you alright my dear?'

Modestus gave the ogre a hand into which Shrek dipped Modestus, instantly in love with him. Squidward had loved Shrek this entire time and was heartbroken to see what had happened. As tears stained his face, he took Shreks boulder and crushed himself. Juan wailed for days but the beloved Squidward of Squidwardmanialand was gone. Love can only end in sorrow. But hope prevails and maybe Shrek will find true love once again.

(shrek and juan and squidward character cameos requested by @TheHighLaminator. If u want leave requests for other cameos.)

**Author's Note:**

> We would gladly appreciate comments mostly because this took time and energy (mostly from, well, I'm calling her @AHookFan). Just generally chat to us please we're lonely. 
> 
> Also, anyone from HBS, please just ignore my account. I'm begging you. That is the only safe space I have. Y'all can come talk to me and I will willingly add anything they want to say onto here.
> 
> None of us are American, but we tried.
> 
> I will not associate my Tumblr with this.


End file.
